Hard Target : Reimusha
by Reimusha
Summary: Emil Fouchon, las des clients apathiques qu'il emmène chasser, voit avec surprise ses affaires mises à mal par un guerrier fantôme tout droit issu du folklore japonais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages du film "Hard Target", et en particulier Emil Fouchon, Pik VanCleef, Randal Poe et Chance Boudreaux, appartiennent au réalisteur et à la production. Tout autre personnage m'appartient.**

Prologue

Comme un chien bien dressé, VanCleef lui rapporta la ceinture poisseuse de sang. Les poches étaient restées fermées, abritant les billets du liquide cramoisi qui, ayant commencé à coaguler, craquelait déjà par endroits.

Fouchon la considéra avec dégoût, se refusant à la toucher. Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, autorisant son second à la dissimuler à sa vue. VanCleef s'exécuta avant de suivre le français aux côtés du cadavre crasseux et dépenaillé. L'odeur qui en émanait souleva l'estomac de Fouchon et il songea avec un froncement de nez que la mort n'y était encore pour rien.

« Il pue. » dit-il sans cacher son mépris.

« Il puera encore plus demain. » rétorqua VanCleef avec un sourire carnassier. « Un parasite de moins », ajouta-t-il à mi-voix avant de lui cracher dessus.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent ensemble et s'éloignèrent du corps. Ils rejoignirent un troisième homme armé d'un fusil qui regardait dans leur direction d'un air hagard.

« Eh bien Mr Cross… » commença Fouchon d'une voix ferme « j'imagine que vous êtes satisfait ? »

L'homme lui jeta un regard hébété. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée et son visage plus pâle que le cadavre qu'il venait d'abattre. Fouchon resta prudemment à l'écart, pensant qu'il allait vomir. A son grand étonnement, Cross se ressaisit et, inspirant profondément, réussit à répondre :

« C'était… stupéfiant. » Un sourire incertain dansa sur ses lèvres. « Absolument stupéfiant »

« Cela en valait la peine ? »

« Tout à fait. Je n'ai rien vécu de plus fort depuis la perte de mon pucelage. »

« Bien »

Fouchon fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une boîte de Tic-Tac. Il en versa deux dans sa main et les avala. Il fit mine d'en proposer à son client et rangea la boîte devant son refus poli.

« Rentrez chez vous. Nous allons nous débarrasser du corps et vous fournir un alibi. »

« Tout est comme vous l'aviez dit, Mr Fouchon, » approuva Cross, encore haletant « tout ce que j'ai eu à faire était de viser et tirer. Soyez assuré que je parlerai de vous à mes amis. »

« Ne parlez pas trop, Mr Cross. Notre affaire doit rester entre nous. Je trouve toujours des clients. »

Cross baissa les yeux sous le regard sévère de celui qui venait de lui permettre de tuer un homme. Un vieux rêve de gosse. Lorsqu'il avait appris quels services pouvait lui offrir Emil Fouchon, il n'avait pas hésité malgré le tarif exorbitant de ses honoraires. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un au cours d'une chasse exaltante, et ce en toute impunité puisque, on le lui avait promis, il ne serait même pas soupçonné. Ce soir, il avait été vu par au moins vingt personnes en Virginie du Nord, à bord d'une péniche donnant un dîner spectacle. Son alibi était à tout épreuve. Il ne devait s'inquiéter de rien, seulement savourer sa chasse. Oui, cela en valait la peine. Il allait pouvoir retourner à sa petite vie minable de comptable exemplaire la tête haute. Il savait désormais qu'il était un homme.

Fouchon ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, attendant une promesse de sa part de ne pas trahir ses affaires. Il hocha la tête et se força à regarder le français.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

« Bien. »

Fouchon se désintéressa subitement de lui et se tourna vers son second.

« Nettoie-moi tout ça petit. »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit VanCleef sans hésitation. « Mr Cross » dit-il en s'adressant au client « je vais vous faire raccompagner chez vous. Suivez toutes les recommandations que l'on vous fera sur le chemin et ne parlez à personne. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Cross acquiesça, plus à l'aise en face du sous-fifre. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à dégager la même aura que son patron et leurs rôles respectifs étaient discernables au premier regard sans erreur possible. Il haussa les épaules. Une grande lassitude avait commencé à l'envahir et il désirait plus que tout rentrer à son hôtel et dormir.

« Je vous suis » dit-il à l'homme que VanCleef avait appelé.

Celui-ci tourna les talons et, sans dire un mot ni l'attendre, se dirigea vers une voiture aux vitres teintées. Cross le suivit, croulant soudain sous le poids d'une fatigue qui lui semblait insurmontable et d'un peu de… culpabilité ? Il soupira. Il était trop las pour y réfléchir. Il verrait bien demain comment il parviendrait à vivre avec la mort d'un homme sur la conscience.

« Mr Cross ? »

L'homme se retourna vers Fouchon.

« Ce n'était qu'un sans-abri, un pariât. Personne ne le pleurera. Personne ne le cherchera. Sa vie de misère est terminée. Vous ne venez pas seulement de réaliser un rêve, vous avez rendu service à la société. » Il semblait voir clair dans les pensées de son client.

Cross hocha la tête. Oui, un clochard, songea-t-il. Rien de plus qu'un vulgaire clochard. Il ouvrit la portière du véhicule et s'y assit. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna rapidement, ramenant le comptable à sa pauvre réalité.

Emil Fouchon tourna la tête et alluma une cigarette. Pauvre type. Dépenser une telle somme pour découvrir si l'on est vivant ou mort… Neuf clients sur dix réagissaient comme cet homme : une fois la preuve de leur virilité faite, ils plongeaient dans les affres de la culpabilité et devaient chaque jour affronter leur reflet dans le miroir. Misérable vie que la leur. Comme le réveil devait être difficile après une telle nuit. Il ne les enviait pas.

« Je rentre, petit. Occupe-toi de tout. »

Il s'assit au volant de sa Jaguar et démarra, laissant son second camoufler la scène de crime. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, le jeune homme était aussi capable que dévoué.

Il rejoignit la route la plus proche et prit une direction au hasard. Il avait envie de rouler. Il alluma l'autoradio, choisit un CD de Beethoven et se laissa porter par la musique puissante sans prêter aucune attention au chemin qu'il suivait

La nuit était presque terminée lorsque Pik VanCleef entendit son associé rentrer. Les premiers rayons d'un soleil rougeoyant perçaient à travers les fins rideaux de sa fenêtre et une douce chaleur commençait à s'infiltrer dans sa chambre, annonçant la moiteur habituelle des journées en Louisiane. Il se leva et écarta les rideaux pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. La Jaguar décapotable était garée devant leur propriété, vide. Emil Fouchon était rentré mais ne montait pas à sa chambre.

Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et VanCleef devait bien reconnaître que ses petites escapades s'étaient multipliées depuis qu'ils s'étaient établis à la Nouvelle Orléans. Devait-il attribuer cela au pays lui-même et à l'attraction que son mystère dégageait ou son mentor devenait-il simplement trop vieux ? Il faudrait le garder à l'œil. Le profond respect qu'il éprouvait pour Fouchon ne pouvait pas prendre le pas sur son professionnalisme à lui. Si le français devait se mettre à faire du sentiment, il serait obligé de s'en débarrasser, aussi pénible que cela puisse être.

Il hésita et décida de ne pas descendre. Il connaissait suffisamment Fouchon pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Spécialement sans doute dans ces moments-là. Il se recoucha et apprécia le contact frais des draps en soie sur sa peau déjà couverte de sueur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, comme il avait appris à le faire pendant ses années de commando, il vida son esprit des questions qui l'assaillaient et s'endormit.

Emil Fouchon écoutait attentivement tout bruit en provenance de l'étage. Il ne doutait pas que VanCleef l'avait entendu rentrer et il se préparait à le voir descendre de l'escalier pour venir lui parler. Son soulagement l'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne le verrait pas. Il se servit un verre de scotch et s'assit dans un des fauteuils moelleux du salon. Il apprécia le calme et la douceur de ce moment. Le client de la nuit précédente avait laissé derrière lui nombre de doutes et d'interrogations. Pourquoi faisait-il ce métier ? Pour qui ? Des charlatans pleurnichards qui pissaient de trouille et de honte. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient la chasse dans le sang. La chasse… Il soupira. Peu d'hommes en réalité étaient des prédateurs. Et les autres… en toute logique, les autres étaient des proies. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand il était fatigué de servir de nounou à des proies qui se prenaient pour des prédateurs, misérables pantins en quête de virilité.

Le problème venait bien sûr des tarifs qu'il exigeait de ses clients… A cinq cents mille dollars la chasse, il ne pouvait guère espérer avoir autre chose que de riches hommes d'affaires en mal de sensations fortes. L'argent et le plaisir de tuer étaient rarement compatibles, sauf pour des gens malins comme lui et VanCleef.

Longtemps, il avait cru que permettre à des minables d'assouvir ce petit fantasme moyennant finances suffirait à son bonheur. Emmener les riches en promenade sans courir le moindre risque… peut-être était-ce cela qui lui manquait… le risque. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas chassé pour lui, sans tous les rabatteurs qu'il mettait au service des clients ? Juste lui, et la proie. Oui, il avait mis le doigt sur le démon qui le rongeait depuis la veille. Il avait envie de chasser seul.

Il sourit, heureux d'avoir balayé sa mélancolie. Dès que possible, il organiserait une session personnelle.

D'un trait, il vida son verre avant de se lever pour monter à sa chambre. Il en poussa la porte massive et pénétra dans la pièce que la chaleur du jour commençait à envahir. Le soleil dardait des rayons orangés à travers les persiennes, emplissant la chambre d'une lumière douce et tamisée. Fatigué, il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit sans en défaire la couverture. Le soir même, il était invité à une réception donnée par l'ambassadeur français dans sa résidence secondaire. Une corvée à laquelle il devait se soumettre pour apporter de la crédibilité à son personnage d'honnête rentier un peu excentrique. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas paraître dans ce type de soirées auxquelles tous les cajuns de la Nouvelle Orléans étaient conviés. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il aurait l'occasion de ferrer un nouveau poisson qui lui apporterait les moyens financiers d'organiser sa propre chasse.

Pour l'heure, il avait besoin de repos. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

« Iseult ? »

La jeune femme baissa les bras et tourna la tête.

« Oui papa ? »

« Peux-tu venir s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr.»

Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir qui rompit toute la concentration dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Elle salua la cible devant elle et retira avec précaution la longue flèche encochée dans la corde tendue de son immense arc. Elle déposa ce dernier avec force cérémonie et monta dans la maison à la rencontre de son père.

Elle le trouva dans le petit salon, un verre à la main.

« Papa ? »

« Iseult, ma chérie. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux t'entraîner par une chaleur pareille. »

« Toi-même ne disais pas cela il y a quelques années, papa. »

Il caressa son menton couverts de poils grisonnants.

« Tu as raison. Je dois vieillir. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? »

« Ah oui ! »

Il se dirigea vers le bar et servit un autre verre qu'il tendit à sa fille.

« Papa, il est trois heures de l'après-midi. »

« Je voudrais trinquer, Iseult. »

Elle prit le verre à contre-cœur.

« Trinquer ? A quoi ? »

« A nous. Et à ceux qui nous manquent. »

« Papa… » commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

« A ta mère, » poursuivit-il sans lui prêter d'attention « et à ton mari. Morts trop tôt tous les deux et nous laissant seuls livrés à nous-mêmes. »

Il était saoul. Une fois de plus. Elle avait pourtant demandé aux domestiques de cacher les bouteilles d'alcool mais elle soupçonnait Hyacinthe, le vieux serviteur noir de son père, de leur avoir donné un contrordre. Depuis la mort de sa mère, à la suite d'un cancer du sein diagnostiqué trop tard, elle l'avait vu sombrer dans une profonde dépression que rien ne pouvait adoucir excepté l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait par bouteilles entières à longueur de journée. La mort de son propre mari, survenue deux ans plus tôt lors d'une mission banale dans le Golfe du Mexique, n'avait rien arrangé et elle avait pris la décision d'accompagner son père dans ses déplacements pour le soutenir et l'aider à assumer sa fonction d'ambassadeur. De fait, depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, il buvait moins. En tout cas, cela se voyait moins qu'avant. Elle avait espéré que leur venue à la Nouvelle Orléans leur change les idées à tous les deux. Il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre les gouvernements français et américain que l'ambassadeur de la France serait bienvenu dans cette terre d'accueil d'immigrants français. Mais cela faisait quatre mois maintenant et son père continuait à boire et à se morfondre.

Elle savait que la réception donnée le soir même, la première depuis presque un an, était pour lui une sorte de test et elle se doutait de la nervosité qu'il devait éprouver. Elle-même ne ressentait pas le calme qu'elle tentait d'afficher.

« Papa » dit-elle en prenant son ton le plus doux « nous donnons une soirée importante tout à l'heure. Nous en avons parlé. Tu devrais arrêter de boire. »

L'ambassadeur secoua la tête.

« Je suis nerveux, Iseult. »

« Je sais. » Elle sourit « Moi aussi. »

Il poussa un soupir déchirant.

« Et je ne suis pas saoul. »

« C'est exactement ce que disent les gens qui sont saouls. » remarqua-t-elle avec une fermeté vacillante.

Non, il n'était pas saoul. Juste nostalgique. Elle l'était aussi. Son mari aurait adoré donner une réception dans un tel endroit. Sa gorge la piqua et elle refoula avec peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle but une gorgée de son verre, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire et se donner une contenance que parce qu'elle en avait réellement envie. L'alcool lui fit du bien et elle sirota son verre en silence.

« Nous allons faire de notre mieux » dit-elle « pour maman et Hirotaro. D'accord ? »

Son père acquiesça.

« Et plus d'alcool, d'accord ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Plus d'alcool. » répondit-il avec assurance « C'était juste un verre, Iseult. Juste un verre. Pour me donner du courage. »

« Ca ne résout rien, papa. Ils sont quand même morts. »

Elle fut effrayée de la froideur qu'elle mit dans ce mot. Morts. Ils étaient morts. Partis pour toujours. Son père leva vers elle des yeux rouges et larmoyants. Pas ça, songea-t-elle. Ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît…

« Tu as raison ma chérie. Comme toujours. Excuse-moi. »

Il posa son verre encore rempli et s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Papa, s'il-te-plaît… »

Il la relâcha et lui lança un regard plein de tendresse.

« J'aime quand tu pleures… parfois, je me dis que tu ne ressens rien, tu ne montres rien. J'aime bien quand tu pleures. »

« Je suis plus triste que tu ne peux l'imaginer, papa. Seulement, à quoi bon se morfondre ? Je voudrais continuer à vivre. Et tu devrais aussi. »

« Je suis un boulet pour toi… »

« J'ai interdit l'auto-apitoiement en même temps que l'alcool. » lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire « Et souviens-toi toujours que je suis à tes côtés parce que je le souhaite. »

« Je suis un misérable… tu gâches ce qui reste de ta jeunesse à cause de moi… »

« Comment ça « ce qui reste de ma jeunesse ?! » » s'indigna-t-elle.

Il sourit.

« Je plaisante. »

« Je préfère ça. » elle lui lança un regard anxieux « Tu me trouves vieille déjà ? »

Le sourire de l'ambassadeur s'effaça, laissant la place à une expression désolée.

« Non, ma puce, bien sûr que non, je suis… »

« Je plaisante. » le coupa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil « Je suis encore une jeune femme pleine de charme et d'allant. Na. »

« Tu es la plus belle des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir avec ta mère. Tu lui ressembles, tu sais. »

« Je sais, papa. »

« Je t'aime. Rassure-toi, je ne boirai plus rien aujourd'hui. Je veux faire bonne impression. Il est temps de vivre. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » elle regarda par la fenêtre « Je vais retourner m'entraîner. Ca me détend. Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Comme avant. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Une autre fois chérie. J'ai une réception à préparer. »

Elle s'éloigna lentement et quitta la pièce, laissant son père. Elle lui ferait confiance. Elle ne voulait pas contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes. Cela ne leur serait profitable à aucun des deux.

Elle se retrouva dans le jardin sous le soleil écrasant du milieu d'après-midi. Elle salua la cible et, avec une cérémonie minutieuse, reprit son arme, encocha la flèche et banda l'arc. Sa respiration ralentit tandis qu'elle calmait les battements de son cœur. Le temps s'arrêta et elle n'eut plus comme seule préoccupation que la flèche et la cible. Dans un souffle, elle lâcha la corde et ne s'intéressa plus à la destination de la flèche. Celle-ci se planta sèchement en plein milieu des cercles concentriques et Iseult Camus s'autorisa un faible sourire de satisfaction.


End file.
